The burning love of Washington
by RikuSena
Summary: For IHAfest september: History. Di tengah kobaran api itu aku melihat semua kemarahan dan kebencianmu, tapi di tengah kobaran api itu juga aku melihat air mata dan kesedihanmu. Adakah cinta untukku di matamu yang bisa dilihat dari balik api itu? USUK


Summary : Di tengah kobaran api itu aku melihat semua kemarahan dan kebencianmu, tapi di tengah kobaran api itu juga aku melihat air mata dan kesedihanmu. Jadi katakan padaku, bolehkan aku berharap…kalau juga ada cinta yang terlihat dari balik api itu…untukku?

Pairing : USUK for this time…

Warning : (Tentu saja) cerita ini mengandung Sho-ai atau boyxboy love. Jika keberatan dan terganggu dengan konten ini, harap klik tombol 'back' dan jangan baca lagi. Tapi jika oke, harap baca dan (kalau bisa) review ya…. Lalu harus dikatakan kalau kemungkinan besar akan ada typo(s) dan ke OOCan, juga sejarah yang kayaknya sungguh tak akurat. Dan harap diingat, kalau cerita ini tidak ada hubungan apa pun dengan anime/manga Hetalia. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.

Disclaimer: Hetalia adalah milik om Hidekaz Himaruya, jadi jangan percaya kalau saya bilang Hetalia itu milik saya karena itu pasti bohong XD

ENJOY IT PLEASE!

* * *

><p>Sakit…<p>

Pedih…

Perih…

Dan juga…panas…

Setidaknya itulah yang kini dirasakan oleh personifikasi Amerika, Alfred F. Jones itu saat dia berjalan terseok-seok di tengah jalan di tengah kota Washington itu. Penampilannya sungguh sangat mengenaskan, bagaimana tidak? Luka-luka jelas terlihat menghiasi tubuh tegap pemuda itu, mata biru langit yang biasanya terlihat ceria itu pun kini buram, kosong dan gelap, sungguh tidak menunjukkan keinginan hidup lagi. Napasnya pun mulai terdengar putus-putus dari mulutnya, benar-benar seperti orang yang sedang meregang nyawa.

Sakit? Jika kau menanyakan itu padanya mungkin dia sudah tidak tahu lagi jawabannya.

Karena dia sudah kebas, tidak lagi bisa merasakan apa-apa. Tubuhnya…juga jiwanya sudah mati…

Bersamaan dengan api yang membakar kota Washingtonnya…oleh orang yang sangat berharga untuknya…

Dibakar…oleh tangan seorang Arthur Kirkland…oh salah, sekarang dia harus memanggilnya 'England', iya kan?

Ya…England…bukan lagi Arthur. Arthur tidak akan melakukan ini padanya. Arthur tidak akan pernah…melukainya. Arthur selalu tersenyum padanya dan memanjakannya sejak dia masih seorang anak kecil lugu dan manja yang berada di bawah asuhannya, jadi tidak mungkin Arthur akan melakukan hal kejam seperti membakar kotanya seperti sekarang ini.

Alfred mengeluarkan tawa tertahan saat dia menyadari ironi di pemikirannya itu. Di saat dia meminta kemerdekaan, di saat dia berusaha menjadi negara kuat yang bisa berdiri menjadi pemimpin dunia, malah orang yang paling disayanginya…yang menjadi musuh dan menghajarnya.

Alfred terus berjalan entah kemana. Dia hanya merasa harus terus melangkahkan kakinya. Terus dan terus melangkah entah ke mana. Dia tidak bisa diam di sini. Dia tidak bisa terus merasakan panas api yang membakar gedung putihnya…dan juga kotanya.

Karena panas api ini bagaikan panas api kebencian dari Arthur…yang sungguh baginya, melebihi panas neraka…

"Arthur…" gumam Alfred pelan sambil terus berjalan. "Kau…jahat. Sungguh…" setetes air mata mengalir dari bola mata biru yang kini gelap itu. "…Aku tidak lagi mengenalmu…"

* * *

><p>Di lain tempat di kota Washington itu, sang personifikasi negara Inggris yang bernama Arthur Kirkland itu berdiri, menatap kota Washington yang kini seperti berlumuran darah. Warna merah akibat api yang dihasilkan oleh dia dan tentaranya membumbung tinggi ke langit. Bagai monster yang mengamuk dan menghancurkan segalanya.<p>

Seperti monster yang kini menghuni hatinya. Monster kejam…yang lahir dari perasaan sakit hati dan benci…pada Alfred, bukan…

Pada Amerika…. Anak itu bukan Alfrednya. Alfred miliknya adalah anak kecil manis yang selalu manja padanya, bukan pemuda bengis yang meninggalkannya seperti sampah di tengah hujan pada hari 'perang kemerdekaan' terkutuk itu.

Dan kini dia kembali berlagak, berani mengajukan perang padanya akibat tindakannya yang dengan lancangnya dia katakan mengacaukan ekonomi Amerika? Dan berani pula anak itu sekarang mempengaruhi saudaranya, Canada, untuk mengikuti jejaknya untuk ikut-ikutan meminta kemerdekaan darinya? Sombong sekali, dan juga sangat kelewatan! Dia pikir siapa dirinya? Dan apa dia tidak sadar siapa yang dia tantang? Tak sadarkah dia kalau dia itu menantang kerajaan Britannia raya, pemilik kekuatan militer terkuat di dunia?

Atau dia berpikir karena dia Alfred, dia akan diampuni? Apa dia berpikir Arthur tidak akan melukainya hanya karena dulu dia anak kesayangannya? Benar-benar pemikiran naïf ala anak-anak, sepertinya sebagai negara baru, Amerika masih belum menyadari…

Mengajukan perang…tidak ada yang namanya keluarga, persetan dengan segala ikatan. Begitu kau menerima tantangan perang, hanya ada 'menang' dan 'kalah', 'membunuh' atau 'dibunuh', 'mangsa' dan 'pemburu'

'Dihancurkan' atau 'menghancurkan'

Dan ini akibatnya, berani meminta perang pada Britannia raya…sama saja meminta dewa kematian mencabut nyawamu. Dia memastikan itu, kali ini dia tidak mau kalah lagi dengan Amerika. Dia harus menang.

Menang…dan membalaskan dendamnya yang menumpuk beratus-ratus tahun akibat meninggalkannya waktu itu…

Arthur meraba dadanya sejenak sebelum kembali memandang gedung putih yang kini terbakar di hadapannya.

Seharusnya dia merasa senang…bagaimanapun juga tujuannya tercapai. Meski memang tidak bisa dikatakan menang sempurna…ini akan menyebabkan rasa malu dan luka tak tersembuhkan bagi Amerika. Dia berhasil…dendamnya terbalas, kan?

Lalu kenapa tak ada sedikitpun perasaan senang? Kenapa…dia malah merasa kosong sekarang? Dan juga…sedih?

"Dasar Alfred bodoh…" gumam Arthur pelan sambil kembali memandang gedung putih yang terbakar di hadapannya. "Sampai sekarang pun kau selalu bisa menyiksaku, membuatku merasa bersalah, atas semua kesalahan yang kau lakukan…"

* * *

><p>Alfred memandang langit kelabu yang bercampur warna merah api yang membakar kotanya. Dia meringis saat melihat warna langit itu. Warna langit itu seperti perasaanya pada Arthur saat ini. Semua perasaan benci, sakit hati, sedih, semuanya bercampur menjadi sesuatu dan menjadi sebuah perasaan yang tidak bisa dia jelaskan apa namanya.<p>

Yang dia tahu hanya satu…dia tidak bahagia dengan semua ini, itu jelas. Siapa juga yang akan bahagia, kalau dia sekarang disakiti, kotanya dibakar, dihajar habis-habisan, oleh orang yang paling kau sayangi, sampai tahap kau bisa berkata kalau kau cinta padanya?

Kalau ada orang yang mengatakan bahagia, Alfred pastikan orang itu seorang masochist atau kemungkinan terbesar sudah tidak waras.

Tapi dia…yang masih tetap mencintai orang yang melakukan semua ini padanya mungkin lebih tidak waras.

Alfred berhenti saat dia menyadari kalau kini dia berada di depan gedung putih miliknya. Dia memandang miris saat melihat api merah membara membakar habis gedung yang tadinya indah itu. Dia bangga dengan gedung itu, gedung itu adalah tempat penting baginya sebagai Amerika. Dan kini…hancur dilalap api tepat di hadapan matanya.

Tiba-tiba dari sudut matanya dia melihat sosok seseorang yang berdiri di sisi lain gedung putih itu. Asap yang membumbung tinggi memaksanya untuk memicingkan mata untuk melihat sosok itu. Saat dia mengenali orang itu, dia langsung menarik napas tajam. Dia tidak percaya kalau orang itu masih berada di sini, apa yang dilakukan orang itu di sini? Kenapa dia masih ada di sini? Apa dia masih ingin mentertawakan dirinya? Atau…ada alasan lain…

Alfred segera berjalan ke arah orang itu, yang sepertinya begitu terpesona pada kobaran api di hadapannya sehingga sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Saat dia berdiri di samping orang itu, Alfred merasa dia tidak bisa melepaskan mata sedikitpun dari orang itu.

Sosok itu tidak berubah sedikitpun dari sosok yang ada di ingatannya. Rambut pirang yang dipotong pendek menghiasi wajah tegas tentara yang masih menyimpan kemanisan dan kepolosan itu, kulit putih mulus yang kini dibalut seragam tentara berwarna merah, mata hijau yang dihiasi alis mata tebal yang meski kelihatan konyol menambah ketampanannya sebagai seorang lelaki. Semua itu…hanya ada satu orang yang dikenal Alfred memiliki ciri fisik seperti itu.

Hanya Arthurnya…Hanya Arthur tercintanya…

"Ar…thur…?" gumam Alfred pelan pada sosok itu. Meski pelan, sepertinya orang yang dimaksud mendengar perkataan itu.

Karena tepat saat itu Arthur langsung menolehkan kepalanya, membuat bola mata hijau emeraldnya bertumbukan langsung dengan bola mata biru sapphire milik Alfred.

Dan tepat saat itu…Alfred merasa dia tidak bisa lagi berpaling…

* * *

><p>"Ar…thur…?"<p>

Telinga Arthur yang tajam mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya. Refleks, murni refleks, dia langsung berpaling ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Dan sungguh, detik matanya menangkap pandangan bola mata biru sapphire itu, dia langsung menyesal telah menolehkan kepalanya.

Karena kini dia berhadapan lurus dengan wajah seorang Alfred F. Jones, bedebah yang sukses membuatnya berantakan dan kacau hingga saat ini.

Tapi melihat wajah itu, wajah seorang pemuda tampan yang kini menggantikan anak kecil yang dulu pernah mencuri hatinya... wajah yang kini dihiasi luka di sana-sini…

Dia mau tidak mau…merasa menjadi pecundang dan seorang penjahat. Dia memang bukan orang baik dari awalnya, menjajah hampir separuh dunia dan menyebut diri sendiri orang baik? Dia akan mati tertawa kalau ada orang yang mengatakan itu padanya. Tapi melukai orang yang dulu, bahkan mungkin hingga sekarang, masih sangat dia junjung tinggi di hatinya…

Adakah sebutan lain yang lebih pantas selain kata 'kejam' untuknya? Karena kalau ada, itulah yang paling pantas untuk menyebut dirinya saat ini.

Tapi…

Kali ini dia tidak ingin menyesal. Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah, apalagi terlihat rapuh di hadapan Alfred. Alfred sudah membuangnya di hari kemerdekaan itu, hal yang wajar kalau dia pun melakukan hal yang sama, iya kan?

Alfred sudah melukainya begitu dalam, dan kini dia melukai Alfred. Itu karma, Alfred menuai apa yang sudah dia tanam. Ini salah Alfred, dan kini…dia harus menanggung akibatnya.

Dan dengan pemikiran seperti itu, dalam sekejap bola mata hijau emerald itu berubah dingin, bagai es yang beku sebeku-bekunya. Tak ada kehangatan, kepedulian, atau pun kasih sayang di mata itu, murni hanya ada kebencian dan kemarahan yang terpatri di bola mata hijau emerald itu.

"Berani sekali kau memperlihatkan wajah jelekmu itu padaku. Apa kau sudah siap berlutut kalah padaku? Atau kau ingin mati di tanganku?" meluncur dengan begitu tajam dari bibir tipis miliknya.

Dan tidak, Arthur tidak menyesali perkataannya itu. Dia tidak akan pernah menyesalinya. Meski memang, hatinya sakit seperti teriris pisau belati yang tajam…saat dia melihat sakit hati dan luka di wajah Alfred karena kata-katanya itu.

* * *

><p>Sakit hati, hanya itu perasaan yang dirasakan Alfred saat dia mendengar perkataan Arthur. Perkataan itu begitu dingin dan tajam. Tapi bukan, bukan itu yang membuat Alfred sakit hati, dia sudah biasa mendengar caci maki sumpah serapah dari mulut Arthur sejak kecil (terutama kalau pemuda Inggris itu sudah dihadapkan pada personifikasi Perancis, Francis Bonnefoy, si 'kodok mesum' itu). Hanya saja perkataan kali ini sungguh terasa sakit, karena perkataan itu ditujukan untuknya, membuktikan semua ketakutan dan kecemasan yang selama ini dia rasakan.<p>

Perkataan tajam Arthur membuktikan kalau bahkan sampai saat ini Arthur masih membencinya…

"Kenapa kau diam? Saking shocknya tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun?," Tanya Arthur tajam pada Alfred. "Setidaknya kali ini kau bisa keluar dari dunia anak-anakmu dan menghadapi dunia layaknya orang dewasa, sebuah negara," Arthur menyeringai pada Alfred. "Ini kan yang kau inginkan, Amerika? Diakui sebagai sebuah negara yang harus diwaspadai…dan juga dibenci…sampai merasa harus memusnahkanmu."

Alfred tidak bisa lagi menjelaskan bagaimana hatinya saat ini. Perkataan Arthur sungguh menusuknya, melukainya, rasa sakitnya melebihi semua sakit yang pernah dia rasakan. Semua tembakan peluru, goresan pedang, tusukan belati, panas api, semua itu terasa tidak berarti…dibandingkan dengan sakit kata-kata tajam dingin penuh kebencian dari Arthur. Dia takut dengan kata-kata tajam itu, dia tidak mau, sungguh tidak mau, Arthur melemparkan kata-kata sedingin itu padanya.

"Kau…ingin membunuhku, Arthur…?" gumam Alfred pelan pada pemuda Inggris di hadapannya itu.

"Tidak ada perintah seperti itu dari yang mulia ratu," kata Arthur sambil kembali menatap gedung putih yang terbakar di hadapannya dan mengusap rambutnya. "Perintahnya hanya untuk mengalahkanmu dan memberimu pelajaran karena kelancanganmu menantang perang pada Britannia raya, tidak ada yang lain."

"Tidak, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan ratumu atau pun presidenku, tidak ada hubungannya dengan tentara atau pun negara kita berdua…" gumam Alfred pelan. "Apa sebagai dirimu sendiri, sebagai seorang Arthur Kirkland…" pemuda Amerika itu menatap pemuda Inggris yang kini kembali menatapnya itu. "…Pernah terpikir olehmu untuk membunuhku?"

* * *

><p>Arthur langsung terdiam mendengar perkataan pemuda Amerika di hadapannya itu. Apa yang dikatakannya? Apa dia pernah berpikir untuk membunuh Alfred katanya? Apa-apaan sih, pertanyaan tak bermutu begitu?<p>

Kalau mau dijawab dengan senang hati dia akan berkata 'berkali-kali'. Ya, sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Arthur ingin membunuh Alfred sejak kecil, entah karena kelakuannya yang kelewatan, celaannya yang pedas, penkhianatannya, sakit hatinya, banyak alasan yang membuat Arthur Kirkland sangat ingin membunuh seorang Alfred F. Jones, saking banyaknya, mungkin waktu tujuh hari tujuh malam tak cukup untuk mengatakan alasannya.

Tapi keinginan dan tindakan…itu dua hal yang sangat berbeda, tak bisa disandingkan.

Keinginan tidak selalu sama dengan tindakan. Kau menginginkan ini, bukan berarti tindakanmu juga menginginkan hal yang sama. Dia memang ingin membunuh Alfred, tapi entah kenapa, tidak bisa membawa diri untuk melakukan hal itu padanya.

Karena dari dulu sampai sekarang perasaannya pada Alfred masih tetap tidak berubah. Alfred adalah orang yang paling disayanginya. Orang yang paling berharga untuknya. Orang yang dicintainya dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Dan karena rasa sayang itu masih ada…Arthur sama sekali tidak bisa mengangkat tangannya untuk membunuh Alfred.

Dia kembali memandang pemuda Amerika di hadapannya itu dengan pandangan datar, tidak ada emosi apa pun di wajahnya.

"Ya," kata Arthur dengan dingin. "Berkali-kali. Aku sudah lupa berapa kali aku merasa ingin membunuhmu."

* * *

><p>Alfred terbelalak mendengar perkataan pemuda Inggris itu. Apa katanya tadi? Arthur sudah beberapa kali ingin membunuhnya? Bohong, ini pasti bohong, kan? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Arthur tidak mungkin…mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya.<p>

"A…apa?" tanya Alfred sambil tertawa hambar, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit di hatinya akibat perkataan Arthur. Tidak, dia tidak mau percaya. Dia yakin dia pasti salah dengar.

"Kau tuli ya?" tanya Arthur pada pemuda Amerika di hadapannya itu. "Kubilang iya, aku pernah berpikir untuk membunuhmu."

Dan hati Alfred langsung jatuh berserakan, pecah berkeping-keping tanpa bisa dihentikan. Tanpa bisa dicegah, air mata langsung menetes dari bola mata biru sapphire miliknya. Kenapa? Kenapa Arthur bisa mengatakan hal sekejam itu padanya? Tak tahukah Arthur kalau dia sakit hati mendengar perkataannya yang dingin tajam menusuk itu?

"Kau bukan Arthur…" gumam Alfred dengan nada suara gemetar.

"Apa?" tanya Arthur mendengar perkataan Alfred.

"Kubilang kau bukan Arthur!" jerit Alfred histeris pada pemuda Inggris di hadapannya itu. "Siapa kau? Arthur yang kukenal…dia bukan orang sekejam ini! Siapa kau! Kenapa kau begitu mirip dengannya? Orang sekejam kau…sudah pasti bukan Arthur!"

Arthur terdiam mendengar jeritan Alfred. Wajahnya terlihat terkejut, sebelum ada kilat kemarahan berkelebat di matanya.

"Aku…kau katakan kejam…?" gumam Arthur pelan. "Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau yang membuatku seperti ini? Kau yang menghancurkan hatiku lebih dulu! Sekarang kau menyalahkan aku? Apa kau masih bisa dibilang punya hati?" bentak Arthur marah sambil berjalan ke arah Alfred dan memukul wajah pemuda Amerika itu.

Alfred langsung terdiam saat dia merasakan sakit saat kepalan tangan pemuda Inggris itu menyapa wajahnya. Samar-samar dia bisa merasakan rasa metalik darah dari luka di bibirnya akibat pukulan itu.

Tapi Arthur tidak berhenti sampai di situ.

"Kau yang memulai semua kekejaman itu lebih dulu!" seru Arthur sambil kembali memukuli Alfred. "Kau yang meninggalkanku di hari itu! Kau yang membuatku kacau! Kau yang berani berinisiatif ingin mengambil Matthew dariku! Kau yang seenaknya mengatur aliansi dengan si kodok mesum itu! Kau yang berani menantangku hari ini!". Alfred yang kewalahan menahan pukulan Arthur yang bertubi-tubi langsung kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terbaring di tanah dengan Arthur duduk di atas dadanya (sambil tetap memukulinya tentu).

Tiba-tiba Alfred merasakan tetes air bening di pipinya. Pemuda Amerika itu segera menengadahkan kepalanya dan tertegun saat dia melihat tetes-tetes bening air mata yang mengalir dari mata hijau emerald milik pemuda Inggris di atasnya. Arthur…menangis?

"Kau yang memulai semuanya, Alfred…" gumam Arthur sambil mencengkeram jaket tentara Amerika yang dipakai Alfred sambil terisak pelan. "Dan aku yang kau salahkan? Aku yang kau sebut kejam? Kau yang tidak pernah mengerti aku. Kau yang selalu merobek hatiku lagi dan lagi tanpa henti setiap kita bertemu. Kau yang selalu bertindak seenaknya padaku. Kau lebih kejam dariku, Alfred…Kau benar-benar menyakitiku…bagiku kau kejam, sangat kejam…"

Alfred terdiam mendengar perkataan Arthur. Dia? Kejam? Selama ini…dia bertindak kejam pada Arthur? Menyakiti Arthur? Selama ini dia melukai Arthur? Sungguh, dia tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu. Dia tidak pernah bermaksud menyakiti Arthur sedikitpun.

Dia hanya ingin…meski sedikit saja…menjadi orang yang diperhatikan Arthur. Dia ingin Arthur terus memandangnya. Sedikit saja juga tidak apa-apa, dia ingin Arthur tetap memperhatikannya. Menjadi musuhnya pun Alfred rela, asalkan Arthur tetap menujukan matanya itu untuknya.

Karena dia tidak bisa hidup…kalau Arthur tidak peduli lagi padanya…baginya Arthur adalah segalanya. Meski sakit…dia rela menerimanya, asalkan Arthur masih menganggapnya ada.

Alfred hanya diam memandang Arthur yang masih menangis pelan di atasnya sebelum dia melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan di dalam mimpi Arthur sekalipun tak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Pemuda Amerika itu langsung bangkit dan memeluk Arthur dengan erat, dan sebelum Arthur bisa mengatakan apa pun, Alfred segera mengunci bibir tipis merah sensual milik pemuda Inggris itu dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Ya, Alfred mencium Arthur. Di tengah kobaran api yang membakar kotanya itu.

* * *

><p>Mata Arthur langsung terbelalak saat merasakan bibir Alfred yang menekan bibirnya itu. Bibir yang lembut dan rasa manis yang murni terasa sebagai Alfred menguasai bibirnya. Pemuda Inggris itu hanya membeku, tidak bergerak, atau tepatnya dia tidak bisa bergerak. Dia terlalu shock mengetahui kalau Alfred menciumnya.<p>

Alfred sendiri, detik saat dia bisa merasakan rasa manis dari bibir Arthur, sudah merasakan diri kecanduan dengan bibir pemuda Inggris itu. Dia tidak ingin melepaskan bibir itu, ingin terus dan terus merasakan rasa manis itu, bahkan merampasnya dengan paksa kalau perlu. Sudah sejak lama dia ingin merasakan rasa manis bibir itu, dan saat dia kini berhasil mendapatkannya, dia tidak akan melepaskannya.

Alfred memaksa Arthur membuka bibirnya dengan lidahnya dan membiarkan daging tak bertulang itu masuk ke bibir pemuda Inggris itu dan segera membiarkan lidahnya itu menyusuri seluruh rongga mulut Arthur, mengabaikan desahan dari pemuda Inggris yang sepertinya mulai kehabisan napas itu.

"Ehm…Alfred…" gumam Arthur saat dia berusaha mendorong Alfred untuk berhenti (tidak berhenti juga tidak apa-apa sebenarnya, karena dia baru sadar, ternyata rasa mulut pemuda Amerika itu enak sekali), paru-parunya sudah serasa terbakar meminta udara, tapi sepertinya tidak ada niatan dari pemuda Amerika di hadapannya itu untuk berhenti, meski hanya untuk sekedar menarik napas.

Alfred yang merasa Arthur terkulai lemas di pelukannya akhirnya berbaik hati untuk melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Arthur. Mereka berdua bernapas terengah-engah, sebisa mungkin segera memberikan pasokan udara untuk paru-paru mereka berdua. Alfred tersenyum dalam hati saat melihat penampilan pemuda Inggris di hadapannya itu. Rambut pirang yang acak-acakan, wajah yang kini dihiasi semburat warna merah muda pucat di pipinya, juga bibir yang kini terlihat sedikit bengkak akibat ciuman mereka berdua tadi…

Sungguh, wajah Arthur saat itu benar-benar imut…dan jujur saja, benar-benar membangkitkan nafsu para lelaki untuk menggerayanginya (tentu saja itu termasuk dirinya, dan jangan katakan dia mesum, pikiran seperti itu sangat wajar untuk lelaki normal seusianya).

Arthur mengusap bibirnya yang kini terasa sedikit bengkak itu. Wajahnya berubah merah padam ketika kejadian saat Alfred menciumnya dengan begitu ganas itu berkelebat di otaknya. "A…apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Arthur marah.

"Menciummu," kata pemuda Amerika itu pada pemuda Inggris di hadapannya itu sambil memasang pandangan yang mengatakan bukannya-itu-sudah-jelas-bagaimana-sih, yang sungguh Arthur rasa seperti bermaksud menghinanya.

"Aku tahu itu, git!" seru Arthur marah. "Maksudku apa-apaan ciuman itu! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menciumku? Apa kau sudah gila?"

Mendengar seruan itu, Alfred hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi Arthur. "Kau itu…tidak pernah menyadari perasaanku," kata Alfred. Dia pun segera membungkuk dan mencium pipi Arthur dengan lembut. "Aku ini…" Alfred segera memandang wajah Arthur. "…Mencintaimu, Arthur…"

Arthur langsung terbelalak mendengar perkataan Alfred. Cinta? Alfred mencintainya? Selama ini…Alfred mencintainya. Bagaimana mungkin? Anak tengil semacam Alfred mencintainya?

"Kau…kau tidak…" gumam Arthur pelan.

"Aku serius, Arthur," kata Alfred. "Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, aku selalu mencintaimu."

Arthur hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban Alfred. Sungguh, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau pemuda Amerika itu akan berkata seperti itu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu…padaku, Arthur?" tanya Alfred sambil memandang pemuda Inggris di hadapannya itu.

Perasaannya? Perasaannya pada pemuda Amerika itu? Entah, dia masih belum tahu. Sayang dan cinta…dia tidak tahu yang mana. Tapi dia tahu Alfred adalah orang berharga, yang sampai kapan pun dia tidak rela kehilangannya. Pemuda Amerika itu berarti segalanya untuknya, hingga dia tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Tapi sekarang ini, sekarang jawabannya adalah...

PLAK!

Alfred langsung tertegun saat dia merasakan rasa panas di pipi kanannya.

Pipi yang kini berubah merah akibat tamparan keras dari seorang Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi saat dia bangkit dan membetulkan baju tentaranya yang sedikit acak-acakan sebelum memandang Alfred dengan tatapan tajam menusuk. "Dasar anak bodoh, sombong, dan belagu! Berani sekali menyatakan cinta padaku. Seorang personifikasi negara yang kalah perang dan lemah seperti kau menyatakan cinta padaku? Kau tidak layak untuk mengatakan cinta padaku, sangat tidak pantas tahu!" kata pemuda Inggris itu pedas.

Alfred serasa tertusuk mendengar perkataan Arthur itu. Wajahnya langsung pias seketika. Dia…ditolak? Dengan cara sekejam itu pula…sampai dikatakan tidak pantas bahkan untuk sekedar menyatakan cinta pada seorang Arthur Kirkland. _Tapi_…Alfred menundukkan kepalanya sejenak.

Memang, dibandingkan Arthur, apa arti dirinya ini? Arthur adalah negara yang memimpin separuh bumi di tangannya, dia negara yang hampir tidak pernah kalah dalam semua perang, negara yang kuat, selain itu sebagai personifikasi pun, dia punya wajah manis, sopan, loyal, tidak pernah melalaikan tugas, juga selalu melaksanakan perintah ratunya dengan sempurna. Arthur memang begitu sempurna, setidaknya dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Dirinya masih sebuah negara baru yang tidak bisa apa-apa, tingkahnya pun masih kekanakan, dan kalau mau dikatakan, dia tidak begitu kuat. Ya, dia dan Arthur memang begitu berbeda, bagai langit dan bumi.

Tapi…

"Kalau begitu…kalau aku bisa menjadi negara yang kuat, negara yang bisa mendampingimu memimpin dunia…" kata Alfred pelan pada Arthur yang masih memandangnya. "Apa saat itu kau akan memikirkan dengan serius pernyataan cintaku?"

Arthur hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan Alfred. "Kalau mengigau lebih baik kau tidur dulu, Alfred," kata Arthur tajam. "Negara lemah sepertimu mau berlagak jadi penguasa dunia, mana mungkin itu terjadi!"

Alfred hanya diam mendengar perkataan Arthur. Hanya saja matanya masih memandang penuh harap kepada pemuda Inggris itu, terus dan terus meminta hal yang sama.

Meminta Arthur percaya bahwa suatu hari nanti Alfred akan menjadi negara yang pantas untuk mendampingi Arthur.

Mereka berdua diam dalam waktu yang lama sebelum akhirnya…

"Baiklah," kata Arthur sambil berbalik pergi dan memunggungi Alfred. "Kalau kau bisa membuktikan kalau kau cukup punya kekuatan dan nyali untuk menantang dunia dan berdiri di atas puncak dunia ini sebagai negara penguasa…." Pemuda Inggris itu menatap pemuda Amerika yang masih terduduk di tanah memandanginya. "Aku akan memikirkan lagi pernyataan cinta tak bergunamu itu," kata Arthur sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Alfred, kembali menuju pasukannya sendiri di ujung kota.

Alfred tertegun sejenak sambil memandangi punggung Arthur yang semakin menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang dari pandangannya. Kata-kata Arthur terngiang-ngiang di otaknya saat dia berusaha mencerna perkataan pemuda Inggris itu padanya tadi.

Arthur…berjanji untuk memikirkan perasaannya? Dia…tidak ditolak? Dia masih punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan cinta Arthur? Menjadi…kekasihnya suatu hari nanti?

Saat pemikiran itu muncul di otaknya, mau tidak mau sebuah seringai terbentuk di bibir pemuda Amerika itu. Baik, dia akan terima tantangan Arthur. Dia akan memastikan kalau dia akan menjadi negara yang kuat dan hebat…suatu hari nanti…

'_Tunggu saja Arthur,'_ pikir Alfred dalam hati. Dia kembali memandang gedung putihnya yang masih terbakar, meski kini kebakaran itu tidak lagi menyakiti hatinya seperti tadi. _'Suatu hari nanti, akan kubuat kau terpesona dan bertekuk lutut padaku. Itu pasti'._

* * *

><p><strong>Fakta sejarah:<strong>

**Seperti yang terlihat, fic ini mengambil setting pada masa pembakaran Washington oleh Inggris pada tahun 1814. Saya gak terlalu yakin, tapi kalau gak salah baca, alasan Inggris menyerang Amerika waktu itu adalah karena Amerika menantang perang pada Inggris tahun 1812, karena Inggris memotong jalur perdagangan antara Perancis dan Amerika, dan juga merampas kapal-kapal dagang Amerika sehingga perekonomian Amerika terganggu.**

**Sebenarnya, yang menjadi target utama tentara Inggris adalah kota Baltimore, karena di sana adalah dermaga khusus bagi kapal-kapal perang Amerika (sampai disebut sarang bajak laut oleh para tentara Inggris), tapi ada satu jenderal Inggris yang berpikiran untuk menyereng Washington. Dan karena serangannya sendiri mendadak, jadi para warga Washington gak punya senjata dan kesiapan perang yang memdai, dan well, kalah dengan sukses. (Sumber berasal dari Wikipedia, seandainya salah, maafkan saya)**

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**Baiklah, niatnya mau bikin fic keren setelah lebaran, ternyata yang jadi malah fic aneh nan jelek bin abal macam begini. Sejarahnya mana? Ternyata memang benar, saya ini paling gak bisa bisa kalau udah nulis suatu fic yang ada faktanya macam historical. Ini romance abis! Romancenya pun pasti ancur-ancuran, kan? Huee…maafkan saya, sepertinya saya semakin lama semakin abal saja.**

**Adakah yang bersedia untuk mereview fic aneh ini? Atau…sebaiknya fic ini dihapus saja? Hapus? Lebih baik dihapus atau tidak fic jelek ini? Beritahu saya lewat review ya readers~**

**Saya mohon review dari para reader sekalian, please~Saya sungguh akan sangat berterima kasih sebesar-besarnya kalau ada yang mau mereview fic ini.**

**Sekian.**


End file.
